dresdenfilesfandomcom-20200216-history
Halloween
Halloween Night is when the world of the dead is closest to the Mortal world. Description Halloween Night is when the borders between the spirit world—the Nevernever—and mortal world are at its weakest.Dead Beat, ch. 2 Halloween is also the night that the Immortals feed refuel, run free. It is when "the locked stasis of immotality becomes maleable"—they can take in energy, add new power to their mantle.Cold Days, ch. 11 Everyone, everything standing in this world is mortal on Halloween. It is the night in which Immortals can be killed. Cold Days, ch. 11 About / Details *Halloween is Harry Dresden's birthday.Dead Beat, ch. 2—p26, tall paperback''Cold Days, ch. 11 (previous refs? before Dead Beat?) *Halloween is a Conjunction: a places that is in time, rather than space. ''Cold Days, ch. 11 *Black magic on Halloween meant that Necromancy was likely going to be used.Dead Beat, ch. 2—p26, tall paperback *Cowl was probably the only Heir who knew that the Darkhallow had to be on Halloween Night.Cold Days, ch. 11 *Bob knows that Immortals can be killed on Halloween Night making him a threat to immortals—Mab knows he knows.Cold Days, ch. 11 *There are only a couple of people alive who know that Immortals are vulnerable on Halloween and the Immortals will keep it that way.Cold Days, ch. 11 *Halloween ends with the first natural morning birdsong, or rooster.Cold Days, ch. 11 Halloweens in the Series *The events of Fool Moon and Grave Peril occur around or on Halloween.Dead Beat, ch. 3 *It was Halloween night that the Heirs of Kemmler, specifically Cowl, attempted a Darkhallow spell to devour ancient spirits in order to gain godlike powers.Dead Beat, ch. 17 Dead Beat, ch. 21 Dead Beat, ch. 38 Dead Beat, ch. 42 Backstory of Halloween The second or third Merlin of the White Council started the Halloween costume. The reason that people started wearing masks is that any hungry immortals might think twice. They could never be sure that their prey was not another immortal in disguise.Cold Days, ch. 11 In the Series Notes In Grave Peril, Bob didn't think that the crazy ghosts freaking out all at once around the city had anything got do with Halloween.Grave Peril, ch. 3 In Dead Beat, because Halloween was so close, Harry could sense the restlessness of the Ghosts in Graceland Cemetery where he was meeting Mavra.Dead Beat, ch. 2 Harry said that all of his jobs start looking the same around Halloween.Dead Beat, ch. 3 In Cold Days, Bob told Harry the relevance of Halloween. That it is a Conjunction, one that is the only time an immortal can be killed. And, it is the only time the Darkhallow can be performed to make a mortal immortal.Cold Days, ch. 11 References See Also *Conjunction *Darkhallow *Heirs of Kemmler *Cowl *Kumori *Corpsetaker *Grevane *Sue *Word of Kemmler *Heinrich Kemmler *Ghosts *Faerie Queens *Mab *Maeve *Lily *Sarissa *Molly Carpenter *Fix *Bob *Wild Hunt *Erlking *Kringle *Donar Vadderung *Sharkface *Harry Dresden (Birthday) *Demonreach Category:Events Category:Magic